Mario Party: Star Rush
Mario Party: Star Rush is a new and very innovative game in the Mario Party series, available on 3DS. It was announced at E3 2016 and it is available since the 7th of October, 2016 in Europe the 4th of November in North America. Daisy's Amiibo is compatible with this game, to be used in the Character Museum, and guarantees her to be your ally in Toad Scramble. The game has multiple playing modes, including Toad Scramble, Balloon Bash, and the Character Museum. The main innovation resides in the fact that all players can play at the same time, without having to wait for your turn. In Toad Scramble, Daisy can appear as an ally character. When selected, Daisy's special ability can be activated, which causes flower buds to bloom. Her friendly dice block numbers can add a 3, 4, or 5 to the player's initial dice block roll. The player can also use Daisy instead of their Toad in minigames if the player has recruited her. Play Nintendo Bio: Peach, Daisy, and Toadette can make flowers bloom to reveal coins! This trio of ladies share a special ability: they can make flower buds bloom, which means more coins for you to grab. And since Toad Scramble is all about beating baddies and earning coins to collect stars, either Peach, Daisy, or Toadette would make a great ally in this mode from the Mario Party Star Rush game. Special ability Daisy shares the ability to make flower buds bloom with Peach and Toadette. The ability allows players to obtain coins while passing flower buds. Peach and Daisy have shared an ability in previous games, but in those games they would usually share a heart, an item usually associated with Peach. This special ability however is related to flowers, which are usally associated with Daisy. This is similar to Mario Party 7, where Daisy and Peach shared the Flower Orb as their special team item. Friendly Dice Block Daisy possesses her own unique Dice Block: the Friendly Dice Block which has a 50% chance of rolling the number of your party members (as shown on the picture in the "Special ability" section). For example, if there are 2 members in your team, there will be 50% chance to have a 2. Amiibo Compatibility This is precisely what Daisy's amiibo allows in the game: 'Challenge Tower' If you hit an Amp, in order to avoid to loose the game, you can scan Daisy's amiibo. It will allow you to start again from where you lost. But you can use the same character only once per day. 'Character Museum' '' '' When you scan Daisy's amiibo, you can create a stamp related to Daisy. 'Character Museum Bio': Daisy: 'The princess of Sarasaland. ''The more allies Daisy has, the better her Dice Block is, so get out there and make some friends! '' 'Mario Shuffle When you scan Daisy's amiibo, Daisy's amiibo will join the party as an in-game piece (similarly to Amiibo Party in Mario Party 10) with a special 4-5-6 dice. 'Toad Scramble' When you scan Daisy's amiibo, she will automatically join you since the first lap. She will be more powerful than if you meet her randomly during the game. She will have a special dice which is a double dice (it will allow Daisy to have a Double Friendly Dice Block). Like the Toads,she cannot be snatched from other players via Ally Duel, nor can she be abandoned if the character roster gets full. Daisy will be the leader by default, but you can switch to your specific Toad if you wish. 'Balloon Bash' If you scan Daisy's amiibo, she will bring a special dice since the beginning of the game. 'Coinathlon' If you scan Daisy's amiibo, you can play as her. She initially receives a Lightning Bolt, and every item obtained by her can be used twice. Trivia * This the first new game to be compatible with Daisy's amiibo. * Almost all of Daisy's animations are new. However, almost every Daisy voice clips are recycled from previous games. Only her voice clips heard when she is hit by an enemy or an object and when she jumps are new. * When Daisy's amiibo is used in Toad Scramble, Balloon Bash and Coinathlon, Daisy shines and the logo of amiibo is above her. * On NOA's website, Daisy is featured as the example for the amiibo compatibility for MP:SR : * Daisy is one of the only two characters to have a dice which evolves according to the game events, the other being Rosalina. Gallery A47366b1-f944-4f67-8819-f6cc555fdae1.png|Daisy after being recruited on a board Mario party star rush box art.png|Boxart Mario Party Star Rush Daisy.png|Daisy in the game's credits Daisy winning in BB.jpg|Daisy winning in Balloon Bash WVW69jsrvCYJwjZ2Li.jpg|Deanna Mustard listed in the Staff Credits Daisy Rosalina.jpg|Daisy with Rosalina on the box See the Mario Party: Gallery Category:Games Category:Mario Party Category:Amiibo